Friends
by lupin'sveela
Summary: Remus L. and Sirius B. are 17 years old, and living in the muggle world, dealing with muggle problems. One boy is keeping something from another.... What if magic were possible..... Rated R for later chapters............
1. Default Chapter

**Dear All: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or brilliant story lines, candy or strange creatures in the least bit. Hum Bug!  
  
Anyways, this story will be slash, so I'm warning you now! Do not pretend you knew nothing of this.  
  
Also, if you have opinions of my story it would be greatly appreciated if you commented. I'll take your critique seriously- it's valid and, well curious to see what you think of my slight twists.  
  
P.S. I will constantly re-edit the chapters in annoyance of myself and my awful grammatical and numerous vocabulary mistakes.  
  
P.P.S. If you have any suggestions or questions, please let me know.  
  
Thanks  
**  
**Chapter 1  
**  
Remus Lupin, a young boy from the English countryside awaited the white bus that resembled fresh snow. It would surely arrive late as it did every morning. Today, he'd meet his close friend Sirius Black after church.

Remus Lupin was a clever boy, though quite shy to strangers and physically quite weak compared to most boys his age. His best friend in the entire world would never comment of course, especially since he fancied him immensely.

Remus Lupin was average in height for a boy his age with light brown hair, similar to cinnamon sticks. His eyes, chestnut, his lips- pale pink; skin somewhere between white and tan.  
  
Sirius on the other hand was rather tall, and when he stood face to face with Remus- well, Remus just barely met his shoulders. Sirius had messy black, shaggy hair, which he refused to comb, as he knew Remus loved the way it hung so willingly on his oval shaped face. Black bangs dropped to his large Mediterranean colored eyes. Sirius was thin, not as thin as Remus, though both boys were quite beanpolesque.  
  
Sirius Black came from a rather wealthy family with hidden love rooted amongst many problems. Just outside London, Sirius lived in a house very like a mansion, though supplied much more yard and gardens then actual house. Sirius lived with his mother, an overbearing woman who constantly reminded Sirius and anyone he became close with- what a disrespectful disgrace he was to his family. If any word could clearly describe the Blacks it was pride. And then tradition.  
  
As Sirius drummed to his own beat, he stood out greatly from the men one generation before himself even. Sirius dressed in mostly black, a leather jacket, jeans, and dark under shirts.  
  
Another "bad habit" as his mother stated every morning over breakfast was his drinking and smoking tendices. Mrs. Black had frequently found empty liquor bottles throughout Sirius room, which he had obviously stolen from his father when he had spent a night or two in prison for various outbursts of public intoxication, and DUI's. Mrs. Black stopped nagging Sirius to stop smoking as she had as a youth, and steered clear of Sirius' sexual orientation, as she wasn't certain to whether her son hadn't become comfortable with the opposite sex, was surrendering to celibacy, or which she feared most, and pretended as if the word was foreign- a homosexual. Mostly, Mrs. Black feared Sirius would end up a drunk as her husband had.  
  
Remus came from a very poverished town just outside of London. He lived with his mother and father who both loved him dearly though babied him a bit much, in Remus' opinion. Remus dreamed of moving straight away and never looking back. Anywhere but Forests Grove. He realized and was very grateful for one opportunity in Forests Grove, which was Sirius.  
  
Remus met Sirius on a train ride to Paris when Remus was meeting his great uncle for possible schooling opportunities, and Sirius to explore the nightlife of Paris. The two boys were 16 and became inseparable after the first meeting when they stayed up into the late hours of night and early hours of morning reveling themselves to each other. They promised to remain friends, and were quite surprised when they realized they lived only 3 miles away from each other back home.  
  
Remus' mother in particular attempted to set him up with every girl his age that bat an eye at him (which wasn't many as he looked quite wimpy compared to other boys in his class like James Potter, and Gilderoy Lockhart). Remus would obey his mother's wishes though refused the end of the night expected kisses in the most polite manner with various excuses like: "I'd love to kiss you goodnight, but I have bad breath," or "I'm just a little scared, maybe after a fifth or sixth date." No girls were willing to wait that long, especially since boys like James Potter and Gilderoy Lockhart promised much more and were friendly with all the girls, even the mannish looking ones.  
  
Sirius was Remus' only friend and he relied on Sirius as something more of a companion rather than school chum.

One brilliant sunny morning after church Sirius had the idea of surprising Remus as he knew Sunday was the one day that guaranteed him much attention from a very eager, boy who wanted nothing more than to spend all his free time with "Sirius, the boy who disgraced the name of Black."  
  
Remus exited the church after changing out of his robes from being an alter server and sighed in relief as he had six whole days till he had to be tortured again with duties he cared little for. As he stepped out and felt the warm sun shining on his soft face he had the urge to scream for the freedom bestowed upon him as he left the ancient cathedral. However, he spotted Sirius turning from an alley corner, and approaching him with a wine bottle in one hand, and a fag in another.  
  
Remeus felt his cheeks warming upon seeing his reason to continue to breathe. If anything were going to take his breath away- it would be Sirius.  
  
Remus ran to Sirius and kissed Sirius so passionately, Sirius had to catch his balance with the pleasant outburst of his secret love affair. Remus ran his fingers through Sirius black shaggy hair, and Sirius hid nothing, as he loved the forceful attention. Sirius moaned, and Remus began too as well as Sirius began to grope his arse.  
  
"Happy to see me?" Sirius replied pulling away from his close friend, and smiled as if he had won the best prize of all.  
  
"This is my favorite day of the week, I couldn't be happier, that is unless you stayed the night!" Remus blushed furiously in surprise of what he had just admitted.  
  
"Is that so?" Sirius said, smirking menacingly. Remus' blush failed to leave his cheeks and continued to spread as he glanced from his shoes to Sirius bright eyes.  
  
"Um, well.... You know...it might be fun to...."  
  
"To? Shag Rem?" Remus nodded in agreement and fear.  
  
"Anything for you Rem."  
  
Sirius and Remus had never made love in the two years they came to know each other. Sirius had much more experience in matters of sexual experiences as Remus had none. Sirius made frequent trips before he had met Remus to meet strangers for well, casual sex. Remus was becoming very curious and eager each day he met with Sirius, though terribly shy in those aspects of their relationship.  
  
"Here, love. I snagged it from my pa, when he was in jail the other night."  
  
Remus took one sip and smiled with the sweet taste. "What is it? Fruit or flower wine?"  
  
"Both. It's Spanish. Naranja means orange, I believe.... and Rosa is Rose. I think it's a mixture of both."  
  
"It's delicious." Remus replied taking another giant chug and handing Sirius the bottle.  
  
Sirius took a sip and glanced up to the door where Remus had exited in sudden worry. Remus saw Sirius turquoise eyes in a concerned glare and saw what Sirius saw.  
  
"Bloody hell! It's Filch! Run, now!" Remus shouted pulling Sirius along. Both boys ran furiously away from the ancient Abby and reached a side alley 2- 3 blocks away.  
  
"Who is Filch?" Sirius asked, curious and concerned.  
  
"Bleeding hell! Oh hell!" Yelled Remus.

"Rem?" Sirius said, grabbing a hold of Remus' shoulders.

"The newest vicar. Cor ..... blimey! Gods why?" Remus bellowed.

"What's the problem Rem?"

"He'll tell my mum, he'll tell father ..... I don't know what'll happen to me, to my family. He hates me, he does!"

"Remus, why not forget about it until you have to think about it. Until then, Let's get you sloshed."  
  
Remus was not pleased, but unsure what else he could do. Remus of course knew he was done for and didn't really fear his mother. The only one he truly feared was O'Brien. It was not uncommon for priests to slap wrists with rulers and other various ways of beating, but Remus was feeble and fragile. That was his true weakness.  
  
"No, no Sirius, let's just walk. Let's get out of here." Sirius nodded and the two walked away slowly, arms clutching loosely. They walked for hours discussing trivial things like the weather, ignoring what had happened earlier in the day.

Remus and Sirius walked till about 10:00 pm and collapsed on a beach side. Sirius smiled lightly as Remus fell into his arms on the sand bank. The moon was glowing above and the wind of the sea took the night off. Waves crashed lovely on the sand, and Sirius held onto Remus.  
  
"Sirius, you know I've never met anyone as wonderful as you."  
  
"Rem..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Remus took a deep inhale and pushed back further into Sirius arms until they lie in the moonlit sand intertwined with each other's limbs.  
  
"I'm in a lot of trouble you know."  
  
"Nonsense, you're of age." Sirius said encouraging Remus to relax.  
  
"I mean with the bloody vicar!"  
  
"Ah, well, I'll have to make you forget about him then, won't I?"  
  
"How Sirius?"  
  
"Well, it's night isn't it? And I'll spend it with you."  
  
"Sirius...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, about what I said earlier...."  
  
"Listen, Rem...." Sirius said. Remus climbed out of Sirius grasp and sat facing him, then blushed and quickly turned away.  
  
"I really want to.... Well, what I mean is.... I really want to be with you, but I'm just a .... Slightly... afraid." Sirius laughed lightly and embraced Remus lovingly.  
  
"Rem, I won't hurt you. I won't pressure you into anything you're uncomfortable with. I lo..." Remus looked at Sirius in shock and admiration.  
  
"I love you Remus." Sirius said.  
  
"I love you too Sirius."  
  
The two young boys fell asleep grasping onto each other and woke the following morning by the sun that was just beginning to rise. Sirius opened his eyes and found Remus smiling at him. Remus kissed him lightly, and then began to stare at the small waves breaking onto the shore. The air was slightly chill, but the sky was glorious as wild colors sprang across in patches of egg yoke, citrus, rimmed with red and slightly plum in minor patches.  
  
Sirius sat up and stretched like a cat or a fierce dog. Remus remained in a trance of the calming water before them both.  
  
"Come on, Rem, let's get breakfast." Remus grinned and followed without thought.

The two arrived at a small restaurant with great hunger and tired eyes.  
  
"After you," Sirius said holding the door open for Remus.  
  
"Thanks Sir."  
  
"Sir, now that's brill Rem, I like it."  
  
The two entered and choose a table next to the window with a fabulous view of the beach they had just come from.  
  
"You know, my mother is probably worried sick." Replied Remus as he stirred his tea furiously fast.  
  
"Yeah, mine too, but it was worth it." Remus smiled in response, though not entirely believing Sirius. Sirius did as he pleased and Remus was beginning to wonder if Sirius' parents had any discipline at all remaining for their son.

"We will have to do that again sometime." Sirius voiced.  
  
Sirius ordered bacon, eggs, toast, and one large glass of milk. Remus ordered bacon, eggs and a side order of fruit with a large glass of orange juice. They both achieved cleaning their plates and finished in records time.  
  
"Delicious," they both said in unison as a waitress with blue hair cleared their plates.  
  
"And we don't just mean you." Sirius replied with a friendly smirk. The waitress however paid little attention.  
  
"He's kidding," Remus declared as Sirius continued with comments alike.  
  
As they left the busy eatery, Sirius bowed to the waitress as he held the door open for Remus.  
  
"You are insane Sirius."  
  
"Just being polite love."  
  
"Well then, why not bow to me?"  
  
"I'll do more than that!" Replied Sirius grabbing Remus and dipping him gracefully. Then, Sirius lifted him back up and placed his arms around him and hugged him deeply.  
  
As they stepped onto the street shock overpowered Remus' happy face upon seeing an unforgettable face. A face he feared dearly. Father O'Brien spotted Remus and his hands clasping with Sirius.  
  
"Good morning Remus Lupin. What am I to do with you?" Remus turned away from the towering man and shrugged his shoulders lightly.  
  
"What was that Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"I.... I'm sorry...what?"  
  
"Filch told me something quite extraordinary yesterday. I couldn't believe it and yet here you are proving him right. He says he saw you intertwined with a gentleman. This young lad, I presume. Now, Mr. Lupin I demand to know what is occurring between you two."  
  
Father O'Brien -was a rather lanky man with a proper sort of face that wanted power but timid in taking hold of it. An honest, neat, downright modest man who was of tradition and little room for alternative life styles in all sense. He was not materialistic in any sense, but would never fancy sleeping on a beach side with another man unless he was saving them from something that needed rescuing. However, he wasn't to know of Mr. Lupin's little ecstatic delight of the night before.  
  
"May I say something?" Sirius replied in watching his companion become intimidated by the taller man. Sirius knew the type of man O'Brien was. He knew he could intimate boys like Remus, but didn't have the heart to accomplish anything much as he was very alike Remus when he had been his age. Instead, Sirius thought to change the older man's mind if at all possible.  
  
O'Brien turned to Sirius in surprise and curiosity, though refused to hide his more playful side and frowned instead.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"The truth is, Remus had been terribly upset because he really dreams of being a vicar like yourself someday."  
  
"Come again?" O'Brien spat.  
  
"What?" Remus said a little louder than he had intended.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Remus has been trying to figure out exactly how to tell his parents, especially his mother. You see she dreams of him getting married someday and of having children and all that. Of course telling her has been tearing him apart. I wanted to surprise him and cheer him up, when he ran out with tears in his eyes, I did the first thing that came to mind. I still don't understand why I choose to kiss him, but my girlfriends do that for me if I'm ever in that state. So I kissed him."  
  
"Filch said you two dashed off? Why the hurry?"  
  
"I didn't want to but Remus was so fearful that Filch might tell you."  
  
"I see. Is that true Mr. Lupin?" Remus nodded averting his eyes.  
  
"Well, if any sort of behavior alike is brought to my attention again I shall question you're close, lecherous relationship."  
  
The boys nodded in understanding. Remus felt giddy with relief. Sirius was surprised how gullible the priest had been.

"Oh, and Remus?" O'Brien called, just as their hands were about to clasp together.

"Yes?" Remus replied.

"I will not bring this up with your parents, this time, but would greatly do with your presence after school everyday this week."  
  
Remus nodded, trying to hide his anger and they parted, leaving the boys to themselves again.  
  
"My dream is to be a vicar!" Remus shouted in between mad giggles. "Well it was either that or I was teaching you how to kiss." Sirius replied with a playful grin.  
  
The two boys laughed all the way back home and parted on Oak Ave. "If everything turns out all right, would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Of course, Rem. I'll do anything to see you. Even sneak out and surprise you for a late night shag, if you like."  
  
Remus blushed and began to run his hands all over Sirius body.  
  
"Not here, Rem." Remus frowned in annoyance.  
  
"I hope I don't have to stay too long after school each day."  
  
"Like I said, Rem, I'll come to you. Don't worry your pretty little head."  
  
"All right, see you later then." Remus said with a pout, and leaned in for one last kiss.  
  
"I'll see you tonight Rem."  
  
Both boys finally pulled away slightly out of breath and both smiled as they walked further apart.  
  
"Tonight?" Remus said to himself.  
  
All the way home Remus thought about the night before and the day so far. It wasn't even over, and he would see Sirius again. He hoped he'd finally experience everything he obsessively thought about. He licked his lips wanting to taste Sirius lovely flavor in his mouth and completely forgot about what he was going home to.


	2. Desires

Chapter 1 ½ Desires  
  
"Bleeding hell! Oh hell!" Yelled Remus. "Rem?" Sirius said, grabbing a hold of Remus' shoulders. "The newest vicar. Cor ..... blimey! Gods why?" Remus bellowed. "What's the problem Rem?" "He'll tell my mum, he'll tell father ..... I don't know what'll happen to me, to my family. He hates me, he does!" "Remus, why not forget about it until you have to think about it. Until then, Let's get you sloshed."  
  
Remus was not pleased, but unsure what else he could do. Remus of course knew he was done for and didn't really fear his mother. His father was in jail, and the only one he truly feared was O'Brien. It was not uncommon for priests to slap wrists with rulers and other various ways of beating, but Remus was feeble and fragile. That was his true weakness.  
"No, no Sirius, let's just walk. Let's get out of here." Sirius nodded and the two walked away slowly, arms clutching loosely. They walked for hours discussing trivial things like the weather, ignoring what had happened earlier in the day. Remus and Sirius walked till about 10:00 pm and collapsed on a beach side. Sirius smiled lightly as Remus fell into his arms on the sand bank. The moon was glowing above and the wind of the sea took the night off. Waves crashed lovely on the sand, and Sirius held onto Remus. "Sirius, you know I've never met anyone as wonderful as you." "Rem..." "Yes?" "Likewise." Remus took a deep inhale and pushed back further into Sirius arms until they lie in the moonlit sand. "I'm in a lot of trouble you know." "Nonsense, you're of age." Sirius said encouraging Remus to relax. "I mean with the bloody vicar." "Ah, well, I'll have to make you forget about him then, won't I?" "How Sirius?" "Well, it's night isn't it? And I'll spend it with you." "Sirius...." "Yes?" "Well, about what I said earlier...." "Listen, Rem...." Remus climed out of Sirius grasp and sat facing him, then blushed and quickly turned away. "I really want to.... Well, what I mean is.... I really want to be with you, but I'm just a .... Slightly... afraid." Sirius laughed lightly and embraced Remus lovingly. "Rem, I won't hurt you. I won't pressure you into anything you're uncomfortable with. I lo..." Remus looked at Sirius in shock and admiration. "I love you Remus." Sirius said. "I love you too Sirius."  
  
The two young boys fell asleep grasping onto each other and woke the following morning by the sun that was just beginning to rise. Sirius opened his eyes and found Remus smiling at him. Remus kissed him lightly, and then began to stare at the small waves breaking onto the shore. The air was slightly chill, but the sky was glorious as wild colors sprang across in patches of egg yoke, citrus, rimmed with red and slightly plum in minor patches.  
  
Sirius sat up and stretched like a cat or a fierce dog. Remus remained in a trance of the calming water before them both. "Come on, Rem, let's get breakfast." Remus smiled and followed without thought.  
  
The two arrived at a small restaurant with great hunger and tired eyes. "After you," Sirius said holding the door open for Remus. "Thanks Sir." "Sir, now that's brill Rem, I like it." The two entered and choose a table next to the window with a fabulous view of the beach they had just come from. "You know, my mother is probably worried sick." Replied Remus as he stirred is tea furiously fast. "Yeah, mine too, but it was worth it." Remus smiled in response. "We will have to do that again sometime."  
  
Sirius ordered bacon, eggs, toast, and one large glass of milk. Remus ordered bacon, eggs and a side order of fruit with a large glass of orange juice. They both achieved cleaning their plates and finished in records time. "Delicious," they both said in unison as a waitress with blue hair cleared their plates. "And we don't just mean you." Sirius replied with a friendly smirk. The waitress however paid little attention. "He's kidding," Remus declared as Sirius continued with comments alike.  
  
As they left the busy eatery, Sirius bowed to the waitress as he held the door open for Remus.  
  
"You are insane Sirius." "Just being polite love." "Well then, why not bow to me?" "I'll do more than that!" Replied Sirius grabbing Remus and dipping him gracefully. Then, Sirius lifted him back up and placed his arms around him and hugged him deeply.  
  
As they stepped onto the street shock overpowered them upon seeing an unforgettable face they had seen only the morning before. Father O'Brien spotted Remus and his hands clasping with Sirius. "Good morning Remus Lupin. What am I to do with you?" Remus turned away from the towering man and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "What was that Mr. Lupin?" "I.... I'm sorry...what?" "I saw an interesting sight as I was leaving the Abby. I saw you intertwined with this gentleman here. Now, Mr. Lupin I demand to know what is occurring between you two."  
  
Father O'Brien was a rather lanky man with a proper sort of face that wanted power but timid in taking hold of it. An honest, neat, downright modest man who was of tradition and little room for alternative life styles in all sense. He was not materialistic in any sense, but would never fancy sleeping on a beach side with another man unless he was saving them from something that needed rescuing. However, he wasn't to know of Mr. Lupin's little ecstatic delight of the night before.  
  
"May I say something?" Sirius replied in watching his companion become intimidated by the taller man. Sirius knew the type of man O'Brien was. He knew he could intimate boys like Remus, but didn't have the heart to accomplish anything much as he was very alike Remus when he had been his age. Instead, Sirius thought to change the older man's mind if at all possible. O'Brien turned to Sirius in surprise and curiosity, though refused to hide his more playful side and frowned instead. "I suppose." "The truth is, Remus had been terribly upset because he really dreams of being a vicar like yourself someday." "Come again?" O'Brien spat. "What?" Remus said a little louder than he had intended. "Yes, that's right. Remus has been trying to figure out exactly how to tell his parents, especially his mother. You see she dreams of him getting married someday and of having children and all that. Of course telling her has been tearing him apart. I wanted to surprise him and cheer him up, when he ran out with tears in his eyes, I did the first thing that came to mind. I still don't understand why I choose to kiss him, but my girlfriends do that for me if I'm ever in that state. So I kissed him." "Then why did you run away when you saw me?" "I didn't want to but Remus was so fearful that you might tell the other priest you know." "I see. Is that true Mr. Lupin?" Remus nodded averting his eyes. "Well, if I see that type of thing again I'll have to question you're close, lecherous relationship." The boys nodded in understanding and they parted, leaving the boys to themselves again.  
  
"My dream is to be a vicar!" Remus shouted in between mad giggles. "Well it was either that or I was teaching you how to kiss." Sirius replied with a playful grin. The two boys laughed all the way back home and parted on Oak Ave. "If everything turns out all right, would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night?" Asked Remus. "Of course, Rem. I'll do anything to see you. Even sneak out and surprise you for a late night shag, if you like." Remus blushed and began to run his hands all over Sirius body. "Not here, Rem." "All right, see you later then." Remus said with a pout, leaning in for one last kiss. "I'll see you tonight Rem."  
  
Both boys finally pulled away slightly out of breath and both smiled as they walked further apart. "Tonight?" Remus said to himself.  
  
All the way home Remus thought about the night before and the day so far. It wasn't even over, and he would see Sirius again. He hoped he'd finally experience everything he obsessively thought about. He licked his lips wanting to taste Sirius lovely flavor in his mouth again and completely forgot about what he was going home to. 


	3. Mysteries of The Blacks

Chapter 2: Mysteries of The Blacks  
  
Remus was filled with such joy he nearly began to sing, but as he turned the street corner and approached his home all happy carols exited his mind. Remus stopped for a brief moment gawking at the front door in fear of his parents and in quiet curiosity.  
  
The door to number 170, Canine Drive was painted a deep midnight blue. Two tiny windows were placed at eye level so one could look in and out from either side. A white fence lined the house and stood to Remus' knee length. A few fruit trees were growing and blossoming wonderfully in front of the house, followed by many wild flowers.  
  
Remus loved to read outside on a stone bench below a vine of moonflowers.  
  
The house where Remus lived was a two-story house, painted pearl white, and seemed calm to passerbies.  
  
Remus took a great breath and proceeded to open the door when it opened swiftly as Remus just barely grazed the doorknob.  
  
"Mum!" Remus yelped nervously.  
  
Mrs. Lupin was a tall woman who stood about three feet over Remus. Mrs. Lupin had a body that showed hard work similar to a farmer. Her eyes were kind and gray like overcast skies, almost white at times of deep concern. Her face petite and very womanly. However at this particular moment no kind gestures could be noticed.  
  
"Remus J. Lupin! Where have you been?"

"I....Well...I..." Remus stuttered and replied incoherently.

"I'm waiting Remus!" Mrs. Lupin replied, while tapping her foot furiously.

"Mum, I..." Remus stared at his foot and replied "I stayed out with a friend last night."  
  
He said softly. Not willing to lie, Remus decided on the truth, hopeful he might not plunge himself deeper into trouble.  
  
"And you didn't think of calling?"  
"Well, it was a spur of the moment type thing."  
  
Still, gaping at his feet, "I'm sorry mum." Remus responded in sincerity.  
  
"Remus, your father and I were worried sick!"  
  
Upon watching her son's reactions Mrs. Lupin realized her son was being indeed sincere and would probably never repeat those actions again. Remus was a good boy who never rebelled against Mr. and Mrs. Lupin.  
  
"Well come in then, your father will be pleased to see you're all right."  
  
Remus nodded and followed his mother in. Remus inhaled again and preceded to the most likely place his father would be- the back garden, reading the daily paper, drinking earl grey tea, and quite possibly eating a small croissant or a few jam cookies.  
  
Remus spotted his father in the back garden, reading the paper, in a large wicker chair that towered over everyone that had ever stepped inside the Lupin's home including all who dwelled within. Besides the chair, a small table made of glass and painted with gorgeous summer flowers held a pathetically miniature dish with a large crack springing down the middle. On top the dish three jam cookies sat, waiting to be eaten.  
  
Remus stepped to face his father giving 10 feet between them. Mr. Lupin heard his wife scowling Remus only moments before and rather than follow suit, Mr. Lupin asked for the privacy for himself and his son. Mrs. Lupin hesitated at first but left in agreement.  
  
Remus watched his father scan him as if trying to find lies in his son's eyes, guilt and the most vulnerable questions he could ask to find the truth.  
  
Mr. Lupin was a tall man quite thin for someone is height but the Lupins were malnourished most of the time. Mr. Lupin's face was oddly appealing. His hair, cinnamon in color, his eyes green pearl. His skin pale as baby's breath, and yet strangely attractive to many. His eyes did not show kindness as easily as Mrs. Lupin, but anyone who knew Mr. Lupin would defend him as the sweetest man they had ever come across.  
  
"Remus I was young once." Remus nodded and didn't allow himself to reply just yet.  
  
"You will not be punished by me but I cannot promise mum will feel the same."  
  
Remus grinned and backed away slowly, attempting to leave before his father stopped him, and he did.  
  
"Remus, what were you doing last night?"

"Well, I met ...." "A lady?" Said Mr. Lupin in anxious tones.

"Not exactly." Remus said, blushing scarlet.

"Don't be modest Remus, you're an attractive young man."

"Sure pop." Remus rolled his eyes.

"The lady you marry will be crazy about you, I'm sure. It's in the blood Remus, women can't resist us."  
  
Mr. Lupin watched Remus lean from one anxious foot to the other.  
  
"You may go." Remus nodded and left quickly, skipping towards his bedroom on the first floor.  
  
Remus entered his bedroom with a heavy frown, shut the door quickly and sprang onto his feather matriced bed. He longed to see Sirius again, to smell his intoxicating scent, to run his fingers through his shaggy hair, to look into those eyes that seemed to hide secrets of generations past.  
  
He closed his eyes attempting to fall asleep but he couldn't. He wanted to tell his parents about himself, what they didn't want to hear. Remus loved the secrecy of his relationship with Sirius- it made him feel special. However, he also felt ashamed and utterly confused to hide his happiness from the ones he loved.  
  
Remus glanced around the room stopping his eyes momentarily by various objects that caught his interest. He noticed his bookshelf attached to the white wall. At least 100 books on many subjects on the one bookshelf. At least 500 books rested throughout his tiny bedchamber: a pile of folklore books lie in front of his bed. A large stack of poetry of the romantic period claimed his desk chair. A dozen books sat to the side of his bed, and so on.  
Remus room consisted of a twin bed with a few thin blankets and two rather fluffy pillows. Above his bed, a large window to let light shine majestically in. Besides his bed, a wooden table, holding a ceramic night light with painted wolves on the lamp base. A closet was parallel to his bed. A wooden desk and matching chair to the right of the bed.  
  
When he couldn't contain his worried thoughts in a soothing matter Remus decided to take a long bath and hopefully get some clarity of what he must do next.

Meanwhile, three blocks away....................... Sirius had entered his home and when he had his mother was drinking wine in the kitchen alone. Sirius had been witness to this many times. Whenever something happened that Mrs. Black could not control she drank, and it was often. Mrs. Black could never control Sirius, though she sustained from alcohol most of the time in Sirius' presence.  
  
Mrs. Black was an interesting woman to say the least. She had a crooked nose, and crooked face for that matter. Her eyes were dark as was her smiles and gestures. She was slightly plump but none the less beautiful in some frightening way.  
  
"Hello mum." Sirius said as his mother's eyes looked into her sons.

"Good afternoon Sirius, you're home earlier than usual."

"Yes, well.... I'm just going to go to bed." Sirius said and left the room.  
  
Sirius walked through a large hall way with pictures of his families past almost whispering out through photographs and paintings. As a child he had dreams of the pictures and paintings speaking to him as he walked by and sometimes to each other. Sometimes he still thought he heard whispers behind his back as he walked through.  
  
Sirius entered his bedroom, which was on the second story of the house. As he opened the door he fell unto his bed without the need to turn on the light as he always had the ability to find his way in darkness brilliantly.  
  
Sirius had felt exhausted the last three weeks and could not quite understand why. He was Remus age. They both were 17 years old. 'He tires me out.' Was all he could justify to why he had been immensely fatigued.  
  
Sirius fell asleep immediately and had the same recurring dream:

_A young child with shaggy black hair and deep Mediterranean eyes walks enchanted down a long, narrow hallway. Photographs and paintings are placed on black walls all the way to the ceiling, which is about 200 feet in height.  
  
"Good day young lad." A man with Atlantic eyes replies as the young boy walks by. The boy notices the pictures move and speak.  
  
"Hello." The young boy says.  
  
The paintings portraits seem to move from one picture to the next. Some people wave at the boy, some gesture for him to come closer.  
  
"Sirius Black. No hellos for your grandfather?" One painting says- a man with fading ebony hair and deep Atlantic eyes.  
  
"You're my grandfather?" The boy says, eyes widen.  
  
"You don't recognize your own grandfather when he speaks to you? Why aren't you at school? Why not at Hogwarts?"  
  
The young boy runs down the hallway, timid of booming voices and animated faces like he had never seen before. The boy reaches the kitchen and gray fog.  
_  
Sirius awakes from the dream that disturbs him every other week at least.  
  
Sirius Black flicks on his lamp, besides his bed and notices the time- 1:00 am.  
  
"Shit!" Sirius says in realization of how late it is for Lupin, and how he must be tucked in by now.  
  
Remus was not tucked in. He read from one of his mythology books, half interested and half longing for Sirius.  
  
Sirius hopped out of his bed and tip toed through the hallway of pictures. No voices now, though he wasn't particularly clear headed. He longed for Remus as well. The innocence in Remus was astounding.  
  
Just as Sirius turned the doorknob to exit he felt a hand on his shoulder and the touch ran a chill down his entire body.  
  
"Sirius," It was a woman's voice. "We will have a talk when you come back home." It was his mother who seemed in a trance, but Sirius only half noticed.  
  
"Sure mum." With one goodbye, Sirius bolted towards Remus.  
  
Remus heard a tap at a window above his bed.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus replied.

"Yes, Rem. It's me. Open the window wills you?"  
  
Remus obeyed and allowed his friend to hop through. Sirius climbed through the window and fell onto Remus' bed in no elegant manner.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late Rem, but I dozed off."  
  
Remus smiled. He could care less; Sirius on his bed and nothing seemed to matter at the moment. Sirius touched Remus cheek softly with his palm, and began to kiss Remus gently. But as he did, Remus began to playfully bite Sirius' lips. Sirius becoming more aroused and did the same to Remus. Sirius' fingers began to trail from Remus hair to Remus' arse, now in flannel pajamas. Remus began to moan loudly and Sirius stopped his ferocious kisses.  
  
"If you wake up the entire house, I'll have to come back another day." Replied Sirius.

"Not before finishing the job." Remus whispered in Sirius' ear as if a threat.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. He had always been the dominant one.  
  
"Is that right?" But before Sirius could finish his thought out loud, Remus pulled his lover to himself so their bodies were pressed together. Now Sirius moaned.  
  
"If you wake up the entire house you will have to come back another day." Remus replied teasingly.  
  
Sirius captured Remus mouth in a deep kiss and pushed himself and Remus onto the bed. They fell as one, and both boys began to touch each other curiously. Both began to moan louder as there pants began to expand with newly discovered sensations. They rubbed into each other and Remus moaned louder than before. This time, sure they had awoken someone in the house; Sirius jumped off Remus bed and ran to the closet to hide.  
  
Sure enough in moments a knocking was heard at Remus door.  
  
"All right in there?" Remus' mother said.

"Yeah mum, just a nightmare."

"All right, if you're sure."

"Yes, thanks mum."  
  
Sirius climbed out of the closet and stood in front of Remus with longing and wonderful discipline painted across his face. Remus however had little discipline as the sensations from moments before seemed to haunt him wonderfully.  
  
"Rem, I should go."

"No!" Remus bellowed loudly.

"I don't want to get you into trouble." Sirius said with thoughtfulness.

"I don't care, it would be worth it!" Remus pleaded.

"We will make love Rem, I promise. Besides I have an idea."

Remus stopped his begging and looked at Sirius in interested demure.  
  
"What Sirius?"  
  
"I thought this Friday we should take a trip to Paris." Sirius waited for Remus to respond to his idea before continuing on.  
  
"Paris? What about school and my parents- your parents?"  
  
"My mum won't give a damn, as for yours, well we can decide that on the boat ride back." Sirius leaned in to Remus, licking his neck in-between rough kisses.  
  
"Sirius...Oh...you make it... soooooooo hard to... say no to you..." Remus began to moan loudly again as Sirius pushed himself into Remus body.  
  
"Well, will you come to Paris Rem?" Sirius said, groping Remus' behind.  
  
"Yes!" Remus said with intense passion.  
  
"Wonderful, I'll see you tomorrow night after school." And Sirius gave Remus one last kiss before leaving.  
  
"All right." Remus replied watching Sirius climb back out through his window.  
  
Remus fell quickly asleep, blissfully content.  
  
Sirius arrived home and found his mother awaiting him in the large living room. Sirius wandered in with a giant grin on his face but dropped it immediately as his mother looked deeply concerned.  
  
The living room was decorated with furniture from the 1920s. Green wall paper- velvet in comparison plastered the walls. A large black couch was against a wall. Matching comfy chairs were placed in a circular way. A crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room. More paintings were along the walls. A maroon carpet shimmered from the candle light of the chandelier.  
  
Mrs. Black smiled weakly and gestured for Sirius to come closer.  
  
"Sirius, I need to be honest with you."  
  
Sirius nodded and listened attentively.  
  
"You were supposed to grow up differently than you have. You were supposed to go to another school."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked eagerly.  
  
"You were supposed to go to Hogwarts."  
  
At that moment Sirius realized his dreams might have not been dreams but indeed very real.


	4. Revelations

**Chapter 4: Revelations  
  
**Sirius awoke the next morning from a troubled- giddy sleep and proceeded to have breakfast with his mother in the garden.  
  
The night before his mother had told him he was a wizard. Of course he could not believe it. Sirius Black a wizard? It was absurd, though his mother was not one to joke. _'Maybe it was_ _another dream_,' he thought.  
  
Sirius yawned and heard the birds chirping merrily outside the window, he smelt the pancakes cooking in the kitchens below, and he felt happy to be home. He brushed his hands through his shaggy hair lightly and wanted to know more of his family and what being a wizard really meant.  
  
He dressed briskly in blue jeans and a white short-sleeved shirt. Mrs. Black was waiting for Sirius patiently, sipping tea that a servant was poring.  
  
"Good morning mother." Sirius said sitting besides her in a wood chair.  
  
Mrs. Black wore a velvet purple gown with black lace covering it beautifully. Her hair was in a tight bun, and she did not smile to Sirius' greeting, but rather replied "Good morning indeed."  
  
Sirius tried to smile, but was kept far from it when his mother returned a light glare in return.  
  
Mrs. Black pointed her wand at the servant and before Sirius could blink or gasp the servant transformed into a....  
  
"What in gods name is that?" Sirius blurted out after spotting something that was nowhere near human.  
  
The servant who had been wearing a tattered old maids dress vanished before Sirius' eyes and became what looked like...  
  
"An elf Sirius. A house elf to be exact. All the maids are. I put a heavy charm on them, one they could not penetrate. They have served the Blacks since before you were born."  
  
"Yes, Mrs." The elf replied, smiling weakly up at Mrs. Black.  
  
"Leave now." Mrs. Black commanded.  
  
Sirius sat, mouth wide open enough so flies could take a nap on his tongue.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, you have much to learn. All families such as ours have house elves."  
  
"What else is not as it seems? So wait a minute.... Those paintings and pictures... were they really moving then, and talking to me?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Pictures and paintings move and paintings can communicate to you through speech."  
  
"Did you have charms on them as well? So I wouldn't recognize it?"  
  
Mrs. Black nodded yes.  
  
"Sirius you are seventeen years old now. I don't mind your absence of schooling in the muggle world, but... oh pardon me," Mrs. Black said in forgetfulness. "Sirius a muggle is someone with no magical ability." Mrs. Black took another sip of tea. "You have much to learn."  
  
Sirius watched his mother for a while, still pondering in his mind if everything said thus far was true and not just some big hoax to torment Sirius and make him feel like a complete idiot after the little joke was carried along for far to long. However, it didn't seem possible, it seemed strangely, intriguingly true.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because you have a right to know. Most wizards your age would have started at Hogwarts quite a while ago, at around the age of eleven. You are far behind and you did not receive a letter of acceptance until recently."  
  
Sirius stared dumbly.  
  
"So what now?" Sirius spat out.  
  
"You will proceed to Hogwarts in the summer to learn all you can and when the term begins in the fall you will take an apprenticeship with one of the professors."  
  
Sirius was astounded and very unsure of everything at that moment. He was immensely excited and wanted to scream at the top of his lungs in great howls of how fantastic the feeling was. Though he didn't quite understand what it really meant to be a wizard or to go to a school that specialized in educating such a subject, Sirius was truly thrilled. Nothing had thrilled him so much apart from....  
  
"I was supposed to meet a friend mum, later this afternoon."  
  
Mrs. Black nodded.  
  
"All right. But not a word."  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes Sirius?"  
  
"If I am a wizard, why didn't you tell me sooner, especially if most wizards would generally get excepted at eleven years of age?"  
  
"Sirius, The Blacks are a family of tradition. We have a long past in the wizardry world. The Blacks are pure bloods, which means magic blood runs through are veins without question. You are as am I better than muggles and anything lower than pure blood. I wasn't sure if I should tell you all this simply because the times are very different now.  
  
Your father for example is a wizard. A sorry excuse for a wizard. He was one of the most powerful at Hogwarts when he attended, but he has partaken and seen much. He has seen many deaths and losses to our side. I do not want you to turn out like him.  
  
With the proper teaching you could be great, remarkable I believe. Sirius...." Mrs. Black took a deep breath, "I wanted you to be ready. I believe you are now. What with your dreams you were bound to find out eventually. That was the only aspect of your discovering our world which I could not control." Mrs. Black finished and waited for a response.  
  
"That's a bit much to take in."  
  
"I am aware and it will take time to get used to it all. After your outing with that boy... Lupin is it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How very interesting." Mrs. Black tapped her lip gently.  
  
"What's interesting?"  
  
"Lupin... Lupin... what is his mothers name?"  
  
"Emily, I believe."  
  
"Emily Belladonna... it can't be!" Mrs. Black replied in excitement.  
  
"I think so mum."  
  
"Sirius, take me over to the Lupin's this instant!"

A/N: So what do you think thus far?


	5. Lupin and Black

**Chapter 5: Lupin and Black  
  
**Mrs. Black and Sirius left for Remus' house immediately.  
  
"Mum, what is this about?" Sirius asked as they nearly sprinted towards The Lupin's home.  
  
"Sirius, this is not the time nor the place. Firstly, I must speak to the Lupin's in private. Take your friend along, anywhere but leave us for a while."  
  
Sirius smiled inwardly and although was quite confused over everything that seemed to happen overnight, Sirius was in a happy place to have Remus to himself again.  
  
Mrs. Black and Sirius arrived at the Lupin's, cheeks flushed. Mrs. Black knocked on the door and Mrs. Lupin nearly fainted as she recognized a familiar face.  
  
"Emily? Emily Belladonna?" Mrs. Black inquired.  
  
"Ebony Black is that you?" Mrs. Lupin asked.  
  
Mrs. Black and Mrs. Lupin hardly recognized their boys leave but gave half waves in some sort of acknowledgement.

Remus and Lupin found a tiny coffee house and sat in silence for about five minutes until Sirius broke out in a heavy rant.  
  
"And that's what I'm left with." Sirius replied after telling Remus nearly every word his mother had told him in the last two days.  
  
"A wizard?" Remus said in a giggle.  
  
"It seems so Rem."  
  
Sirius sighed and began to rub Remus' hand as one drank from a miny coffee cup, and another rested gently on the tableside, now colliding with Sirius'.  
  
Remus grinned in noticing Sirius' wicked eyes flashing at him wonderfully. Remus felt his legs shake and quiver as a foot made its way up to his thigh.  
  
"Forget Paris Rem, let's just stay here."  
  
Remus felt no reason to argue with that, he never was a fan of the city lights.  
  
"Whatever you want Sirius."  
  
"I want you." Sirius said.  
  
Remus blushed deep magenta and gazed at Sirius in wanting, needing, and passion that was about to erupt.  
  
Sirius called the waitress and paid the bill, pulling his eager friend along.  
  
"My parents are gone, you've never been over, let's go to my place." Sirius said smirking with an energetic thirst to conquer and entice Remus for all eternity.  
  
Remus followed without objection, clearly frightened and clearly tempted beyond words.  
  
In all the time Remus and Sirius had been involved as friends, and then entering into the state of craving each other Remus had never been to The Blacks estate. He had wondered about it of course. He wanted to be as close to Sirius as he could. He longed for his friendship and love, and part of it was his family. He wanted to know everything he could know of Sirius Black. Sirius was thrilling and captivating to him. Sirius made him feel attractive and loved by someone other than a parent. He loved Sirius more than anyone he knew and he was finally going to see a part of Sirius he so yearned for.  
  
Sirius loved Remus from the first instant he locked eyes with Remus. He realized then and again as he woke up every morning that Remus was the one for him. He never wanted someone as much as Remus. Remus was gentle and innocent. Sirius longed for Remus in a sexual matter but he had his entire life to get to that point, perhaps sooner than expected.  
  
A/N: I'm warning you ahead of time. The next chapter is going to be a bit graphic. Please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable or you find it offensive.  
  
P.S. Thanks for those who reviewed. Not many, but it all counts in the end. (Author smiles happily).  
  
P.P.S. Does anyone know any Latin words that might suit this story? Not sure exactly what I'm looking for as of yet.


	6. A Longed Taste

**Authors' Warning Warning: Going to get a bit graphic between these two. Rated R and given the earlier slash caution for a reason. Scroll ahead if this is not to your liking**.  
  
**Chapter 6: A longed Taste**  
  
The two boys found there way to Sirius' home in records time. Both boys were awaiting this moment for ages it seemed to them both. They didn't wanted to rush this because they truly cared for one another and loved each other dearly.  
  
As they approached the front door Remus was amazed at the beauty before him. A tall house with lace curtains in the windows. Fruit trees growing and flourishing spectacurly in the front garden.  
  
The house itself was quite magnificence. Two stories that seemed like they reached the clouds, deep ebony in color, a feeling of authority and power it conveyed. Remus absolutely loved it.  
  
"It's gorgeous Sirius." Replied Remus in awe.  
  
"Thanks Rem, but enough of that."  
  
Remus had barely enough time to comment on all the wonderful things passing his eyes as they ran as one up to the second floor to Sirius bedroom.  
  
As soon as they were both in, Sirius kissed Remus, stirring cravings into them both. They both fell on to the velvet black bed and both ran their fingers through each other's hair. They moaned in unison and both could taste the hunger leaping through their deprived appetites. Sirius smiled warmly and stopped his ravishing.  
  
"Rem, are you sure you want to?"  
  
Remus didn't say a word but pulled Sirius closer, pushing his head and lips to his.  
  
"Yes?" Sirius asked through kisses.  
  
"God yes!" Remus said, almost screaming in animal lust.  
  
"All right, you asked for it!" Sirius said in excitement.  
  
Sirius took off his white short-sleeved shirt and let Remus feel his hot skin. Remus couldn't hide his blushes and was surprised as he saw a little red in Sirius. Sirius began to bite Remus' neck playfully, creating loud groans from Remus.  
  
"I like that." Remus said as Sirius bit harder each time, digging his teeth into Remus like fangs.  
  
"I thought you would." Sirius said, making his way back to Remus' mouth.  
  
Sirius sat on Remus gently, and Remus had never felt more secure in his life.

Sirius began to unbutton Remus shirt- and unbuckle his pants. Remus pulled off his shirt and as soon as he did Sirius pushed him back down onto his bed.  
  
Sirius planted kisses from Remus' lips, to chin, to throat, to nipples, to a place right above Remus' belt. Remus moaned in delight.  
  
"Oh, Siriiii.......oh Sirius......Siriiiii.....Siriiiiiiiii!"  
  
"Siri? Well that's new." Sirius stopped his playful nips here and there and watched Remus beg without sound. Remus could not speak, he was lost for words.  
  
"Lost your voice have you?" Sirius smiled provoking Remus with licks and harder bites till finally Remus spoke up.  
  
"Yes, that feels sooooo...." Sirius stopped again watching him, fascinated by Remus surrendering. "No, don't stop, its torture!" Remus shouted helpless below Sirius' allure.  
  
"I know, Rem, but I've got to work you up, so when you come... You'll be at my mercy."  
  
"I already am!" Remus replied angrily but too distraught with lust to shove Sirius off.  
  
"Now, now Rem, quiet yourself for moans. I haven't even started on you yet."  
  
Remus sighed and felt those lips begin at his lips- at the beginning.  
  
"No more interruptions or I'll have to begin again and again until I quiet you." Sirius said puppyish in teases Remus could just barely stand.  
  
Sirius made his way down to Remus' trouser buckle again. Sirius sensed the desire getting stronger as Remus began to quiver beneath him, more than before. Remus began to roll his head backwards as Sirius pulled down his pants softly, carelessly throwing them aside.  
  
"Sirius, please!"  
  
Sirius didn't reply in speech but in action. Sirius saw a bulge in Remus boxers and knew he must finish the job.  
  
'Wow," Sirius thought, "Didn't even reach him there, and he's just about to come."  
  
Sirius smiled proudly and pulled Remus boxers off his sweaty hips reveling Remus' erection, fully exposed.  
  
"Oh......god.......Siriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Remus bellowed as Sirius penetrated Remus with his hot mouth. Remus writhed and shook wildly as Sirius absorbed him completely.  
  
As soon as Remus came, Sirius climbed to Remus' side, and watched his lover find himself. Remus turned to face Sirius and smiled in between breaths.  
  
"You are fantastic Sirius!"  
  
Sirius kissed Remus lightly on the cheek, and then on the lips.  
  
"Sleep, Rem."  
  
Remus fell asleep almost instantly, in Sirius arms breathing less frantic and more pacified. Remus slept with a huge grin sprawled on his face, and soon Sirius joined him into the journey of sleep.

Remus slept without dreams, but Sirius did not.

Sirius returned to the hallway, as a child:  
  
_A small boy walks down a dark hallway, with paintings and pictures to the ceiling. A man with brilliant blue eyes, alike the boy calls to him.  
  
"Sirius, tell your grandfather why you disappoint us?"  
  
The boy tries to run away but the same voice follows him down the hallway, exiting and entering paintings just as quick as the boy can run.  
  
"Sirius, why are you not at Hogwarts? You don't want to disappoint me boy!" The man says in high authority.  
  
The boy runs into a gray fog, and Sirius awakes.  
_

Remus sleeps, besides his companion as Sirius stands and rubs his eyes in anxiety.  
  
_'What the bloody hell is going on?'_ Sirius says to himself, sweat poring from his face.  
  
As quick as a flash, Sirius falls to the floor, head pounding, like nothing experienced before. Sirius tries to scream but his voice has left him. Sirius lies besides his bed on the hard floor, completely still like a statute adorning a grave.  
  
A/N: What next?.............................. You'll have to wait and see!


	7. The Dark Mark

**Chapter 7: The Dark Mark  
  
**Remus awoke searching for Sirius, feeling the soft blankets for his intriguing body. It was early morn, and no birds were chirping.  
  
Remus, befuddled by his lover's absence, searched Sirius' room, eyes partly open, leaning on his slender shoulders. Remus spotted Sirius on the bedroom floor, besides the velvet, onyx colored bed. Dashing from the bed, Remus kneeled to Sirius, startled.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius!" Remus bellowed, horrified by his friends state.  
  
Sirius lay in what seemed like pain and sheer absence, without a drop of life. Remus checked for a pulse on Sirius wrist, located a good beat and relaxed for a few short moments. However, as soon as Remus reached a more calm state of mind, Remus noticed a bright mark upon Sirius' forearm, bearing the image of a large serpent. Sirius' arm looked as if some sort of twisted farmer had branded it. The serpent glowed like bright coals, glowing in the dark. Remus was entranced and completely bewildered and fascinated at the exact same time. Remus did not understand, but had the strong feeling this was the reason for Sirius' unconsciousness.  
  
Within moments the bedroom door opened with a flash by none other than Ebony Black. Mrs. Black stood emotionless, viewing her son, sprawled on the dark floor, drained from his usual self. Half asleep, half, no longer.  
  
Remus had seen her, met her a few times in the past and he feared her for reasons he wasn't entirely sure. His take on Mrs. Black was hazy and unclear, though from Sirius' tales of sheer anger, he began to identify her better. To Remus and from Sirius' vivid descriptions of her outbursts, Remus was greatly reminded of a banshee.  
  
At this moment, he feared the outburst.  
  
Remus was naked, pure and lovely to Sirius, (had he been awake) but to Mrs. Black....

Remus grabbed a sheet from Sirius' bed and tied it around his waist, like a very weak Tarzan, and returning to Sirius' side.  
  
Mrs. Black, still without much emotion, except perhaps curiosity for her son's predicament, noticed her son, and the terror running through Remus.  
  
"Sirius?" Mrs. Black questioned, as if her son simply lie upon the floor to stir her up. Immediately her eyes averted to Remus.  
  
"You, boy what happened to Sirius?" Remus was slightly offended that Mrs. Black seemed to ignore him as a person, and more like a possession or toy Sirius owned.  
  
"Well, I awoke after...." Remus blushed. "Well, after I was sleeping, and..."  
  
Luckily for Remus, Mrs. Black ignored his ramblings and viewed her son some more. Mrs. Black's eyes widen slightly upon noticing the Mark that had entranced Remus. Mrs. Black was familiar with the image blazing on her son's limp forearm, but did not convey her knowledge of it in the least bit. Mrs. Black smiled in awe and absolute pride.  
  
"The dark mark!" Mrs. Black said, gasping slightly. "Not a word boy!" Mrs. Black said, making her words perfectly clear to Remus, not to resist against his curious questions to explore the unknown.  
  
"Mrs. Black, is Sirius going to be all right?" Remus replied after nodding in understanding of Mrs. Black's threat.  
  
"Oh, yes, he will be just fine."  
  
Remus looked sadly towards Sirius, his soul mate; his friend, lover, companion he could never live without.  
  
Remus wished Sirius would awaken, attempting to ignore Mrs. Black's glares.  
  
"Get dressed boy!" Mrs. Black stated, and left her son's chambers with a determined mind, though Remus was unsure of what.

Remus carried Sirius to his bed; as best he could, though quite exhausted after he accomplished lifting him and placing him down.  
  
Still, Sirius lie unconsciousness. Remus worried but proceeded to dress, wondering pensively over her Sirius' condition. Once dressed, Remus kissed Sirius, sweetly on the lips and stared once more before finally departing.  
  
Remus made his way down to the first floor and was startled as a housemaid grabbed his wrist forcefully; leading him away from a quick exit. Remus asked about twenty times where he was being taken, but the maid refused to speak. The maid also refused to show him, her face. It was very unsettling to Remus. All Remus saw was the maid's uniform of black and a white apron.  
  
Upon exiting and entering hallways, Remus and the maid stopped in front of a dark entrance, which seemed to have candles as the only light, illuminating the dungeon- like dwelling of muffled voices. As Remus turned to the maid, he was surprised to notice she had vanished, in a snap like lighting.  
  
Remus stood in a large doorway leading into a dark room with great, golden candlesticks aligning the walls. The walls seemed to be navy blue, with wallpaper of dandies and young women enjoying tea. Remus gasped loudly as the dandies and women moved to each other, and drank the tea, shook hands, and made the gestures of laughing at silent jokes.  
  
A long slender table stood in the center of the room, with many more candles to lighten the room. A tea set, soot in color was placed towards the end of the table were two women sat.  
  
Remus' mother sat towards the end of the shimmering table, with Mrs. Black at the head.  
  
"Enchanted wall paper." Mrs. Black replied to Remus' confusion. "Delighted to see you're dressed." Mrs. Black said, hoping to stir Remus up.  
  
Remus said nothing but turned to his mother who tried to hold unto a grin with much doubt.

"Remus sit down." Mrs. Black voiced flatly.  
  
Remus did as he was hold and sat across from his mother, and next to Mrs. Black.

"Remus, Mrs. Black and I have been discussing schooling opportunities for Sirius and yourself."  
  
"Oh." Was all that crawled out from Remus' tense lips.  
  
"Has Sirius informed you of Hogwarts as of yet?" Mrs. Black questioned with an intense glare. Remus nodded no.  
  
"No? All right then we will have to inform you. Would you care for a cup of tea as we explain some things to you?"  
  
Remus watched Mrs. Black pore tea from a porcelain, soot colored teapot and into a matching cup. Remus wasn't sure why but he didn't trust Mrs. Black at the moment. Hesitant, he took the cup of tea and began to drink slowly.  
  
"Mmmm, this is good! Chamomile?" Remus asked.  
  
"It is, Remus, with honey, among other herbs."  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Remus did you spend the night last night?" Mrs. Black asked getting straight to business.  
  
"Yes, we.....well........"  
  
"We what?"  
  
"Sirius and I, well we....."  
  
"Remus, did you sleep with Sirius?"  
  
"Yes." Remus startled at his honestly just then and a bit perplexed at his own reasoning to say yes.  
  
"Did you partake in sexual acts?" Remus choked on his tea.  
  
"I asked you a question, and I demand you answer me."  
  
"Yes." Remus began to sweat and tried very hard not to look into Mrs. Black's eyes, resulting to her chin and twisted smile. Remus noted his mother's disappointment but couldn't help answer honestly to Mrs. Black.  
  
"Are you too lovers?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
Mrs. Black smiled slyly at her weapon of choice- and Mrs. Lupin could not look into her son's eyes at the moment.  
  
Remus felt ashamed and wanted to leave but felt compelled to remain, forced.  
  
"Remus, what did Sirius tell you of Hogwarts?"  
  
"He... he said it was a school for magic, for witches and wizards.... He wants to go."

Remus was very frightened indeed. _'Why did I just admit to all of that?'_ Remus thought.  
  
"Pondering of your outburst of honestly?"  
  
"Yes." Remus felt jumbled and sheer anger, as he knew Mrs. Black was to blame.  
  
"Well, Remus, I have put Veritaserum into your tea, which is an herb that forces the drinker to tell the absolute truth."  
  
Remus gulped.  
  
Mrs. Black's eyes flickered in defeat. "Yes, it does come very useful for moments like this."  
  
Remus felt lost, alone, and ashamed. He wished Sirius was with him, he wished he left the moment he got dressed and he wished he never accepted the tea. He knew from then on that no drink ever given to him from Mrs. Black was to be trusted again.  
  
"Now, to the main issue. I am placing Sirius at Hogwarts, **as you well know** this summer. He will study with a professor there until classes begin. Then, he will become that professor's apprentice and continue to study privately. Since he has no magic knowledge and is far behind he will need to stay focused and assertive. Every minute is precious.  
  
Our family, Remus is very powerful in the magical community, it was..... Sirius needs to learn everything he can to gain as much knowledge as he is able.  
  
Upon learning that you were indeed a Lupin I knew at once what a great opportunity this would be for you both. You will proceeded with Sirius on the first of June and remain until the following summer."  
  
Remus couldn't help but feel excited. He wondered if unicorns, centaurs, mermaids, gnomes, trolls, dragons- even banshees—if they all existed. And yet, everything seemed possible now that some sort of truth was reveled. All thoughts of anger evaporated.

However, Mrs. Lupin did not show the same enthusiasm as Mrs. Black or Remus. Mrs. Lupin seemed in a distant place.  
  
"Let's go Remus." Mrs. Lupin said.  
  
Remus walked out of the room first, and said his goodbyes to Mrs. Black. He was still concerned about Sirius, but refrained from questioning, as he didn't wish to push is luck.


	8. Lycanthrope

A/N: All right, this is getting a bit strange, I admit it. However, I have a wonderful idea of how this will all work out. Please trust me.  
  
**Chapter 8: Lycanthrope  
  
**The following morning Remus woke to find a blurry figure before him. Remus rubbed his eyes to find Sirius sitting besides him, watching him wake.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus blurted, throwing his arms around Sirius' neck.  
  
Sirius did not smile, instead hugged him deeply, and pet the back of his head in affection.  
  
"Sirius what happened?" Remus said, trying to contain his serious concern.  
  
"Rem...." Sirius rubbed his head and began to envision the night before.  
  
_Sirius' flashback:  
  
Sirius awakes upon his velvet, onyx colored bed. He lies in his dark room, and although he cannot see anyone, he feels the presence of at least a dozen a people, surrounding his bed.  
  
"He will do fine." A husky voice says.  
  
"But what knowledge does he have?" A woman's voice.  
  
"None! It's nonsense! How can the dark lord think it possible to make him a death eater. How absurd!" A man with a deep- hallow, voice says.  
  
"He was chosen for a reason."  
  
Sirius noticed this voice, it was his mother.  
  
"Our family, as you know has always helped the dark lord. We are binded to him, by choice, and this decision was made for a reason."  
  
"He's young." The same husky voice says..  
  
"He can learn. Every second he's awake he will spend it immerged in lessons." Again, Mrs. Black.  
_  
_"Let's hope he learns quickly, he will need to defend himself."  
  
_**End of flashback.  
**

"Rem, I don't know, I really don't know. I woke once you had gone and was lying upon my bed. My arm was burning, and I noticed this scar." Sirius aid, gesturing to his scar.  
  
"I'm not sure what it means, my mum won't tell me.... Yet that is. She says it isn't time for me know."  
  
"Sirius, they're hiding something from us." Remus said, rubbing Sirius' palms with his own.  
  
"I know it Rem. My mum said that kids generally get accepted to this school at eleven years of age. We're seventeen Rem, both of us. There must be a reason."  
  
"But, Siri," Remus blushed, upon remembering the night before when in intense passion he had yelled Siri.  
  
"Sirius, are you even certain that's true? They've waited till now to tell us of these things. I know they are keeping secrets from us."  
  
"Probably so Rem, all we can trust is each other."  
  
Remus felt his cheeks warm as Sirius brushed his lips with his. Sirius began to bite Remus' neck and the two boys fell back upon Remus' bed. Remus brown eyes smiled in joy, as did Sirius' blue ones.   
  
Sirius choose not to tell Remus of what he had heard in his room, hours before. He didn't want to worry his Rem, and was unsure of what it meant. Perhaps it was a dream, he was unsure.  
  
"Rem, you taste so sweet." Sirius said, between bites.  
  
"ohhhhhh" Remus replied in thirst.  
  
"Rem, I love you so much." Sirius said, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Sirius stop!" Remus shouted as Sirius ventured further past his chest.  
  
"Rem, what is it?" Sirius said, blue eyes entirely on Remus' concerned face.  
  
"If my mum walks in..."

Sirius rolled his eyes, now that he had tasted Remus, he wanted him to himself, whenever he desired. Sirius stood and glanced around Remus' room.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yes Rem?"  
  
"I want to do things to you..." Sirius raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Really Rem?"  
  
"Yes, but not here, away from here. Somewhere where we can make as much noise as we wish." Sirius' grin widened.  
  
"Will your mum allow you to associate with the likes of me?"  
  
"She will, I'm sure. She knows I desire men, more than girls now. I just don't want to disrespect her and let her find us shagging or something."  
  
Sirius nodded in understanding, and pushed some strands of hair that had fallen into Remus face, back behind his ear.  
  
Then, barely above a whisper, Sirius said, "Rem, I can control my moans."  
  
Remus redden. "I can't control mine."  
  
Sirius laughed lightly. "I've noticed. But, perhaps your right." Sirius who had been playfully caressing Remus in places, and kissing him in playfulness ended the touching. "Abstinence makes a person stronger." Sirius attempted to crawl out through the window, into the light and leave Remus to himself.  
  
However, Remus jumped from his bed and pulled Sirius down by clasping onto his knees. Remus mounted him and began to tear his clothes from his skin. Sirius was surprised and enticed by Remus' sudden urge to have him. Sirius had never before felt more wanted.  
  
Remus began to bite his lovers neck, and ..... "Ouch!" Sirius replied as Remus bit hard.  
  
"Sorry." Remus said softly.  
  
And Remus began to kiss mildly then more intensely as time went on. To Sirius it felt as if fangs were biting him, not normal teeth.  
  
"Rem, stop those bites! I don't know what the hell is in your mouth, but it hurts after a while."  
  
Remus resulted to licks, and after a while, despite his warnings here and then, Sirius began to get used to it.  
  
Eventually, Remus reached Sirius' lower half, and began to explore Sirius' inner thighs. Remus began to bite again, and was stopped immediately as his bedroom door opened without sound.  
  
"Remus!" Mrs. Lupin screeched as she noticed her son's condition and Sirius' naked body.  
  
"Mum!" Remus stopped his ravishing and pulled away from Sirius; Sirius straightened up quickly.  
  
Mrs. Lupin noticed the marks on different parts of Sirius. Most had small amounts if blood where Remus had bitten, or else the marks were becoming extremely red.  
  
"Remus, go into the living room, now!"  
  
Mrs. Lupin walked towards Sirius and observed the various marks. "Oh dear." Mrs. Lupin said. "He did his damage didn't he?"  
  
"It doesn't hurt too bad."  
  
"It may." Mrs. Lupin called for her husband, and whispered into his ear instructions. Mr. Lupin obliged and smiled kindly towards Sirius.  
  
Sirius was surprised and astonished they had escaped a few mouthfuls of yelling's.  
  
"Sirius dear, I have much to tell you."  
  
Sirius looked at her fearful face and said nothing.  
  
"Remus, please come here." She called to her son.  
  
Remus walked in and as his mother gestured to his bed, he sat next to Sirius.  
  
"Remus, Sirius, I am very concerned for both of you. Not because you are lovers, though I have to admit it's a bit shocking to me. Remus is...... you are, my son, in danger. You both are. Remus, this is difficult to say... you are a werewolf."  
  
Both boys' jaws dropped. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, then back to Mrs. Lupin.  
  
"Remus, you're grandfather was a werewolf, bitten on a vacation to Belgium, and I'm afraid it carries through the genes. It isn't always possible that the next of kin will contract it- lycanthropy, your father did not. However, Remus shortly after you were born, you had gotten bitten. We believe the one who had bitten you was related to the werewolf that had bitten your grandfather. We were relieved to find out that you would not be harmed until you were of age, which I fear is now. You are seventeen years old, and now you must face this condition. This is the reason for your constant fatigue Remus."

Mrs. Lupin turned to Sirius. "And I'm afraid Sirius, you make contract it. Now that Remus has bitten you, I'm afraid the chances of contracting it... well, it would be an absolute miracle if you didn't. In just reality, Sirius... You will become a werewolf as well."  
  
"There's no cure, nothing?" Remus shouted.  
  
"No, Remus."  
  
"It's all right Remus," Sirius said, capturing Remus in a quick grab.  
  
"No, Sirius, it's not! I've read about them. On and near the full moon we will be completely drained. We will be dependent and strange creatures of the night. Werewolves would kill their friends and family, as they won't recognize them when they become werewolves. Isn't that true mum?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, and it will be painful, very painful.The transition and recovery will be the hardest to live with. Then there is also the mental adjustments. You may not believe me fully this morn as you both have been kept from this world intirely. I wish you were better prepared."  
  
"I can't believe this." Remus said, after calming down a bit.  
  
"We can get through this together Rem. If anything, it'll bind us together more." Sirius said in confidence.  
  
Remus couldn't believe how well Sirius was taking the revelation that they were werewolves. He was surprised Sirius was not upset with him, though that would change, life seemed to change in seconds with these two boys.  
  
Everything seemed to erupt the past few days. They would be going to a school for witchcraft and wizardry and they may be cursed as creatures of the night: werewolves. To be a ferocious beast, binded to the moon without choice. Life would never be the same to either of them. Life would never be ordinary again, whether they wanted it to be or not.  
  
A/N: Just so you know, graphicness may just pop up here and there, so beware.  
  
FYI: Just so you know, I do proof read these chapters. However, I am yet to be an English professor or major for that matter. I apologize for my dreadful grammar and lack of. I am trying to improve!  
  
P.S. I may make up words here and there, as it becomes very useful to moi.


	9. Chapter 9: Inbetween You

**Previous Chapter:**

_"We can get through this together Rem. If anything, it'll bind us together more." Sirius said in confidence.  
  
Remus couldn't believe how well Sirius was taking the revelation that they were werewolves. He was surprised Sirius was not upset with him, though that would change, life seemed to change in seconds with these two boys.  
  
Everything seemed to erupt the past few days. They would be going to a school for witchcraft and wizardry and they were werewolves. Life would never be the same to either of them. Life would never be ordinary again, whether they wanted it to be or not.  
  
_**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm busy with schoolwork, and another story for fan fiction. Here is a little more of Sirius and Remus.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9: In between You  
**  
A fortnight had passed since Sirius and Remus learned they might be werewolves. Or rather that Remus was, no questions asked and that Sirius may or may not be.  
  
Despite little knowledge of what "real was" in the magical world they had just been welcomed into, both boys had little knowledge of it. Both sets of parents, the Lupin's and The Black's attended Hogwarts. Their parents knew of magic far longer than Sirius and Remus had.  
  
Remus, before secrets were set loose, was quite interested in mythology, as Sirius knew little. Remus, upon hearing "You are a werewolf," was in no way pleased. Remus had of course knew of werewolves prior to his discovery of his new identity, but now the revelation frighten him much— into hysterics in private, though he wouldn't dream of telling Sirius this, let alone allow Sirius to see him crumble.  
  
Mrs. Lupin told Remus the morning he had caught her son biting Sirius to the extent of bleeding: "You will transform into a ferocious wolf. You will not be able to acknowledge friends or family from anything other than something to attack. The lust for blood and devouring will become physically painful. You will crave it. You will be addicted to blood, to flesh before and without tasting it on your lips."  
  
Remus to say the least was lost for words.  
  
While learning new aspects of being a werewolf and living as one he had a clear vision of what one was, and it terrified him. It was evident now that Remus would not be as lucky as Sirius, though for much different reasons. Not only did Remus inherit "bad/cursed" genes, Remus had been bitten himself. He had two reasons to be a werewolf now.  
  
Remus was getting weaker as time passed, especially since a full moon was nearing. Sirius however showed no response to the bites. Yes, he was tired, but that was mostly brought on by lack of sleep and outings with Remus.  
  
One evening, a week before full moon, in May Sirius was surprising Remus to a picnic lunch in the park. Remus was quite pale now; purple, puffy, patches were developing bellow his eyes, as sleep—deep sleep was becoming rare to him.  
  
Remus was exhausted everyday, every minute he was awake. He had not had the pleasure of having R.E.M. sleep for over a year, but as he neared being 17 ½ years old, life seemed to grow more intense each day. In all honestly, Remus was feeling tormented by fear as each day chimed closer to his day- his ½ year birthday, his first full moon transformation. On that night, the transformation from boy to wolf would begin.  
  
Sirius was feeling guilty for Remus—guilty he was not showing symptoms. Remus, nor Sirius understood why Sirius had not been cursed as well, and it was weighing down upon them both.  
  
Sirius held his lovers hand loosely in his as they entered a park with marvelous trees. It was glorious in beauty. The trees within the picnic- park were thin and the color of vanilla ice cream. Leaves grew and remained towards the top, along with branches, as none touched it or even came close to reaching the ground bellow themselves. The air was muted from the creeping city smog by the subtle smell of petite, snowy trees and the lunch Sirius had packed for them both.  
  
Everywhere the boys looked these trees were. Wild flowers grew in patches upon a field they would picnic.  
  
Sirius choose a sunny spot in the middle of a green field, and attempted to help Remus to the ground.  
  
"I'm not helpless Sirius!" Remus snapped.  
  
Sirius ignored his friends' tone, and proceeded to unload a large picnic basket.  
  
"I have brought chicken, Rem, you're fave. Pickles, potato salad, and some flower wine."  
  
Remus looked at Sirius in sheer anger, though his transformation process hid more than half of the rage within himself.  
  
"I made the sandwiches, stole the wine..." Sirius smiled at Remus. Remus glared in return.  
  
"Well, that certainly makes up for everything!"  
  
"Rem...."  
  
"What? Watch it? I'm not afraid of you Sirius, though you should be afraid of me!"  
  
"Remus, please calm down. Here," Sirius handed Remus half his sandwich. Remus, tossed it from Sirius' hand and remained glaring.  
  
"I don't want your bloody sandwich!" Remus yelled, and attempted to get up, but couldn't as he fell to the ground off- balanced.  
  
Sirius grabbed Remus with both hands, and held him in his arms till the anger he had, evaporated.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius." Remus whispered.  
  
"Don't think on it Rem. It's not fair you have lycanthrophy and I don't. It's not fair there isn't a cure, but I'm here for you Rem... always."  
  
Remus sighed and inhaled and exhaled deeply and loudly.  
  
"I know it's not your fault. After all, I have two evidences going against me- bad genes, and the bite I received."  
  
Remus paused, trying to word his thoughts properly. "I was upset with you at first—that you didn't get it as well.... but, I'm truly thankful I didn't pass it on to you."  
  
Sirius held onto Remus securely- Remus sat in-between Sirius' legs; Sirius arms wrapped around Remus' middle, and Remus held onto those arms with his own. His head lie comfortly on Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"You're going to get through this, Rem." Sirius said lightly.  
  
Remus believed him even though Sirius had no proof or knowledge of werewolves or anything remotely related. Remus believed he'd live through it because Sirius did. Faith made all the difference.  
  
"You're still every bit as bonk worthy, despite your feeble self." Sirius said, barely above a whisper.  
  
Remus beamed in happiness.  
  
During the day of the full moon night, Remus' parents were being especially kind and granted Remus the privilege of doing whatever he wished to do. Of course, there were some limitations:  
"No wild parties, visits to brothels, or indulging in drugs. But anything else is fine with us." Mr. Lupin said in a chuckle.  
  
"I'd just like to spend the day with Sirius." Remus replied.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were not surprised. Remus spent nearly everyday with Sirius.  
  
The moon came quicker than Remus wanted. It rose into the sky beautifully, to others who saw it that night, but a burden to all who shared his condition.  
  
Remus was chained down with muggle devices, and charms were placed upon him as well. Sirius promised to stay with him, and this he did.  
  
The moon rose, and what was a fragile, young man transformed into a screeching monster.  
  
**End Of Chapter  
  
Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank You:**

**Previous Chapter:**

_The moon came quicker than Remus wanted. It rose into the sky beautifully, to others who saw it that night, but a burden to all who shared his condition. _

_Remus was chained down with muggle devices, and charms were placed upon him as well. Sirius promised to stay with him, and this he did. _

_The moon rose, and what was a fragile, young man transformed into a screeching monster._

**Chapter 10: Monsters and Fantastic You**

Remus felt the light of the moon pierce his skin, though he wasn't directly in view of its icy glow. His body, which was fragile, and light- pale, and petite, became larger and filled with muscles. His face, which was a boy's transformed into a beasts. Hairy, and filled with galling agony.

Remus was a boy only moments ago, and in seconds became a murderous creature of the night.

Sirius stood in the doorway of his lover's bedroom, watching him become a monster. A fantastic beast he never thought to be true to the world. His friend, his companion, his lover was before him, with a vacant stare, filled with anger for being contained. Remus' arms were chained to his bedposts, his legs as well.

He now possessed the face of a wolf- like creature- though his eyes still remained to have childlike qualities. Sirius felt that he could go to him, comfort him somehow, forgetting everything he had recently been told of a werewolves natural desires.

The Lupin's held him back. Mrs. Lupin began to rub Sirius arms, with her soft hands, watching her son in absolute anguish.

"That's awful." Sirius said.

"Yes, dear it is. He will have to undergo this transformation every month."

"I can't believe he doesn't recognize us." Sirius said, more to himself than the Lupin's.

"He cannot."

Remus, the wolf watched his parents and boyfriend, with fierce eyes. His body writhed and twisted like a serpents. He tried with all his strength to push himself off the bed, but to no luck.

"He will get stronger over time. For now, he will be content on just those chains and a few simple spells." Mrs. Lupin said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, in wonder.

"Well, he's still very young. The first transformation is always the weakest. As he grows in age and in physical aspects, so will his strength. In a year or two he will need to be held back with much more force, more than we alone can offer." Mr. Lupin stated.

"And Hogwarts will actually accept him, as he is?"

"Yes, like we said before, it's not so uncommon for werewolves to go to school as well, it's just frowned upon because it is so incredibly rare."

The next morning, Sirius awoke with a light peck on the cheek by Remus.

"Rem?" Sirius said, sleepy, and sprawled on the Lupin's couch.

"Hi."

Remus was covered in scars, from rubbing his skin into the chains all night. His eyes were drained of their usual life, and violet bags of drowsy feelings, lie below his eyes.

"Rem, you look like death. Go back to bed. You need sleep."

Remus smiled, and crawled into Sirius arms, as he remained on the couch.

"Much better." Remus said, and the two boys fell into a pleasant slumber.

In the late afternoon, both boys awoke together, Sirius a few minutes before Remus. Sirius inhaled the lovely scent of his Rem.

Sirius began to hum a folk song and his deep, yet young man voice was the first sound Remus heard when he awoke.

"Sirius?"

"Hmmm?"

"Morning." Remus felt wonderful. Still drained, but his transformation wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was just a drag, and now it was over. He had a month until the next transformation took place, and life was to precious and adventure- filled to worry of such things.

"Morning Rem. Sleep well?"

"In your arms, yes."

"Up already? It's only 3:30 in the afternoon!" Mrs. Lupin replied.

Both boys looked up, to the back of the couch and saw her bright face smirking down. Sirius was still holding onto Remus, his arms around his thin waist.

"Good afternoon mum." Remus replied, smiling deeply.

"I know you have experienced much in the last 24 hours, but tis time to get up! Up!" She screeched, jokingly.

"Yes, mum." Remus broke away from the thrilling Sirius and stood, stretching and yawning.

"Lunch is nearly ready. Wash up you two." Mrs. Lupin said, and left her son and friend alone together in the guest/ living room area.

The boys made their way into the dining room after a few moments of warm hugs. Mr. Lupin was sipping lemonade, while reading the paper from the day before.

"What's for lunch?"

"Roast beef sandwiches." Mrs. Lupin replied proudly.

After the family ate a delicious meal, which was rightly needed Remus walked Sirius home.

"Sirius, I'm sorry I've been so awful to you lately."

Sirius smiled, and rubbed his larger hand over Remus' cheeks.

"Don't think on it Rem." Sirius kissed his partners forehead.

"An sorry I... bit you." Remus blushed deeply and bowed his head into Sirius chest.

"Rem?"

Remus looked up and saw and felt tender warmth radiating from Sirius.

"I liked it. And whatever troubles we have we can get through it."

Sirius and Remus parted in front of Sirius' grand house. Remus didn't wish to leave Sirius. And Sirius didn't wish to leave Remus. After a few soft kisses, they parted.

Sirius entered his home and came face to face with a man who smelt like death. A man who was dressed entirely in black. A man whose eyes showed murder. A man who Sirius had never seen or dreamed to meet this close to ever again. Sirius' back tingled and he felt lightheaded. He cringed and wanted to run away but he couldn't. The man would not allow it.

**A/N: Thank you so much- reviewers. I am very grateful for your thoughts. This story I admit, is strange- to say the least. I'm finding it, (especially now) to be very difficult to continue. I don't want to write just "because" I want to write and posts things I like. So, please bear with me. I will post as soon as I can.**

**Thank you again.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Choice For Greatness

**A/N: Argggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heavens no! Why in Merlin's name? School will begin quite soon. This is my last weekend till hell takes over. Six classes in one day! Oh well. Ce' la' Vie. This is just to warn you, inform you, to basically let you know that school will begin shortly. So, I will probably post once a week or once every two weeks. Anyways, hope u enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any characters within J.K. Rowling's universe.**

**Previous Chapter:**

Sirius and Remus parted in front of Sirius' grand house. Remus didn't wish to leave Sirius. And Sirius didn't wish to leave Remus. After a few soft kisses, they parted.

Sirius walked into his home and came face to face with a man who smelt like death. A man who was dressed entirely in black. A man whose eyes showed murder. A man who Sirius had never seen or dreamed to meet this close to ever again. Sirius' back tingled and he felt lightheaded. He cringed and wanted to run away but he couldn't. The man would not allow it.

**Chapter 11: The Choice for Greatness**

As Sirius came face to face with a man that would forever remain in his life until he died at a very young age, he felt the aura as nothing but alarming. He desired to run away, back into the arms of his lover and friend.

"This is he? A bit nervous isn't he? The Blacks are not the nervous type, are they?"

Mrs. Black shook her head in response. The man did not turn around to see her response; he knew her answer was no.

The mans eyes focused entirely on Sirius who was quite flushed from his time with Remus.

Sirius hair was messed from Remus' touchings and affectionate grabs. Sirius clothes were a bit ruffled as well.

"Boy, do you fear me?" The eyes of the unnamed man intensified.

"I fear no one!" Sirius said firmly, though even he did not believe his own words.

"No one ay? Well, you may be perfect than." The man's eyes were the blackest black Sirius had ever seen. Blacker than the nights after a violent storm, blacker than ink or ravens wings. Blacker than anything living or dead.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, voice becoming less afraid as the man didn't seem likely to attack him or his mother.

"Curious lad? Ay, as was I. I learned to control that feeling. You must to gain all power. But you are young, and you will learn quickly. My name, dear boy was Tom Riddle. But I have a new name. A new name only loyal followers may address me as. Will you be a loyal follower?"

Now, the mans eyes which were blacker than all of hell when darkness fell, and cooled the embers- the eyes of 'Tom Riddle' lighten slightly. Not to human character, but to the understanding of a leader giving someone a chance.

"A follower? What are you in need of?" Sirius asked, now quite curios. He knew there were many unexplained issues as a child, and now as a young man- something his mother never discussed.

"Boy, has your mother not told you of your up bringing?" The voice growled.

"I..." Sirius tried to steal a glance from his mother, but he noticed she had gone. She had left him alone with the enraged man.

"Look at me! Focus solely on I. Now answer me!" The man's pitch rose.

"I don't know. I haven't been told much of anything."

The man began to ponder silently. He didn't look any more enraged or displeased.

"Very well, I shall pay you a visit tomorrow. I suggest you question your mother. She alone holds the answers I shall not tell you."

Sirius nodded, backed away from the door, and allowed the man to exit. The man did not graze the doorknob. The door opened instantly as he stepped up to it.

Sirius watched in awe as the man who brought darkness with him, left in a flash. Invisible he became as soon as the light of the outside made contact with his body. The light surrounding Sirius' home seemed to dim from the man's pure presence.

Sirius took in a deep breath, and shut the door lightly. He was slightly nervous and grateful the man had left so soon. However, his mother was still nowhere to be seen. He wondered where she had gone and why she had left him in such a frightening situation.

"Mother?" Sirius called.

Sirius searched the house: The large dining room, the grand kitchen, the swank living room, the bedroom of his mother and father, the three bathrooms that were within the large house, the pantry, the back yard... Until finally, when all hope was lost he entered his very bedroom to find his mother waiting for him, standing near the window, across from his bed.

"Mother?"

"Sirius, forgive me."

"For what?" Sirius walked to his mother, and she backed away as if Sirius was infectious.

"Sirius that man is the leader of our people. Not completely... not yet, but he will rule the world and all who follow in his tracts shall be rewarded."

Sirius was utterly confused, but he listened non-the less. He watched his mother, whom carried a beauty one had to search for to realize just how stunning she was, in some puzzling way.

She seemed content on staring out of her son's bedroom window. She didn't make eyes with her confused son once.

"That man, if you choose to follow his plans will grant you great things. If you follow him, and end your foolish, reckless nights of teenage nonsense, you will be given power. Power in forms that boggle the mind."

"Mother, is he a wizard as well?"

"He will be the most powerful wizard, and the most feared our people will come to know."

"And you wish me to join, his... to go along with whatever he asks of me?"

"Yes. Our family is of tradition, pure in all magical likeness. That mark on your body- he has binded you to him. Whether you join his army or not, he will own you. I suggest you join him Sirius. I suggest you grow up and become a true Black and live up to your name."

Mrs. Black left her son's bedroom. Sirius fell unto his bed and wondered what on earth his mother meant.

Sirius was still somewhat sleep deprived from his strange night with his werewolf boyfriend. He was thrilled he had not contracted the illness of becoming such a beast. Sirius felt extreme sorrow for Remus. However, his own sorrow invaded his mind.

'_Join that man? Who the hell is he? Well, it doesn't really seem like I have choice.'_

Sirius questioned his options some more and fell asleep after a few more minutes.

After a few hours of rest, Sirius awoke to find the darkness and great mystery of night. The night he longed for. The night that was far more alive than day. He longed to walk throughout the night, throughout the city, within the world he had come to wonder.

He heard the sound of owls, hooting wildly near his bedroom window. The strangeness he felt, and saw this night was astounding. He wondered deeply what his mother had meant, and what the man had meant as well.

'_Join him?'_ Sirius thought. But he didn't want to join anyone. However the tone the man had, and the fear his mother's eyes expressed, gave him the sense that he should indeed follow instructions. He figured he should join the man for the sake of gaining something- power? He didn't understand what sort, but power is something all desire.

'_I suppose I should obey.'_ Sirius thought.

Sirius glanced out the window of his bedroom and a large barn owl, containing many shades of brown flew into his bedroom. It dropped a roll of paper into his hands, and Sirius opened it. He had a feeling it was from—

Dear Sirius,

My mother told me this is how our people- that sounds so strange. This is the way wizards send letters- by owls. Anyways, I wanted to test it out. Hi Sirius! Miss you terribly. That sounds weak doesn't it? I just love our time together. I miss you when we're not together. Well, see you soon....

Sincerely yours,

Rem

Sirius could not help but grin. His body seemed to warm. He to felt deeply depressed when he was without his Remus. In fact, it was becoming such like an illness. It was more than love; it was as if they were soul mates, binded by some greater power. When they were apart they both began to feel incomplete. It was difficult to get along throughout the day, especially for Remus.

Sirius noticed the owl remaining within his room, almost as if he was waiting for something, waiting for Sirius? Sirius had the instinct to write something in return. He grabbed a sheet of paper from his desk table, besides his bed, and began to scribble messily, hoping this was indeed what the owl was remaining within his room for.

He wrote:

Dear Rem,

I miss you as well. Odd things are beginning to happen. I feel weak without you. I just seem to sleep and lay about when we are apart. I have a lot to tell you. It's strange isn't it? We've just been apart for a few hours. We will see each other soon. Tomorrow, my love.

Internally yours,

Sirius

The owl took Sirius' rolled note into its sharp claws and departed back through the window in which it came.

Sirius yawned, and climbed out through his window in which a large oak tree leaned against his escape and the side of his large mansion. He climbed out carefully, and straddled his way down the tree's trunk.

Sirius gazed up into the sky and observed the glow of the moon. It was white and snow colored. It looked absolutely promising to Sirius. As Sirius gazed into the night sky and watched the moon, his other self- the self-Sirius became when he was given solitude immerged. He smiled inwardly and thought of Remus and everything he needed to tell him. He needed to be with him again. To see his innocent face. To touch his soft skin, to tangle his limbs within the one he so deeply cherished.

**End Of Chapter for now**

**I will update and add more to this chapter and the previous ones. Please give honest feedback. If you have ideas, and I approve I will gladly include them within the story. **

**If I confuse you (Which I know I have to some) please tell me and explain your reasons. This story is bizarre and completely OOC and AU, but if the story line itself or other issues concern you, please tell.**

**Thank you. And thank you for reading.**

**P.S. I am hoping to gain an email like pen pal. If anyone is interested, please let me know as well.**


End file.
